


Supernatural Beach Party, Donna

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party, beer pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Donna is beer pong queen.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4





	Supernatural Beach Party, Donna

Donna screamed and waved her hands in the air. She'd just won two out of three rounds of beer pong against a demon. Well, she thought he was a demon. Was Cain technically a demon? It didn't matter. She's was on a roll. 

To her disappointment, Cain bowed out from trying for three out of five, but another challenger took his place; an angel calling herself Sister Jo.

“How about we make this more interesting?” Sister Jo smirked and bounced the ball on the table. 

Donna sized her up a moment. “How interesting?”

The angel was going down hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
